Just Too Good To Be True
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Being the new guy can be a real headache sometimes, but maybe this new school isn't so bad. The natives are friendly, mostly, and the cute ones are actually pretty nice. Yeah maybe this won't be so bad after all.


This fic was not really inspired by any image, video, ect really so much as High School is such a big thing in a lot of Anime. Gundam Wing has very little school in it, Hell half of the pilots were learning to kill and steal when they should have been in school. When the show stared the pilots were 15 going on 16, only Quatre and Wufei really would know how old they are for sure. Since I have only done a college set school related fic I decided to try High School this time. As always if you like 2x3x2 then you should try out some of my other 2x3x2 works.

 **WarNinGs:** AU, OOCish, Yaoi hints.

 **Aishi Say**

" _You're just too good to be true,_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you..._ "

In case you were wondering yes Frankie Valli's 'Just too good to be true.', I need to stop watching things I get so many strange ideas.

 **...Just Too Good To Be True...**

"Who's that guy?" Duo asked pointing at a young man surrounded by a small group of mostly girls, all of them seemingly vying for his attention. In school big crowds meant popular or a fight, and it was clearly not a fight, yet.

Hilde turned to look at who the new guy had asked about and smiled, only someone new had to ask who the young man signing a clipboard was. "That, new boy, is Trowa Barton, assistant to all clubs, but official member of none."

Duo eyed the young man in a pair of pale tight denim jeans, and a white button down that was tucked loosely in, he was not dressed like any preps he was use to, "So he's popular?" If he was unofficially in a bunch of clubs then he could be more busy then swarmably popular.

Hilde smiled watching the group, business as usual around here, "Very, but he's no snob, in fact I think he's a little shy."

"Shy?" Duo half repeated half asked, shy people normally avoided becoming popular, the two did not really seem to work together.

Hilde nodded, she had her reasons, "Yeah and modest too, it's so cute and endearing."

"So he dating the prom queen?" Duo teased, he knew how the school elite worked, even if they normally frowned on him.

Hilde shook her head, another thing only a new student would have to ask, "Nope, he's not dating anyone."

Duo blinked, if he was such a wonderful guy then why was he all alone? "Why, he too busy or somethin'?"

"I never asked," Hilde answered, friends or not she did not like to pry into people's personal lives, it was rude.

Duo smirked as he folded his arms, "Ever try?" He asked not specifying if he meant dating or prying, he had a nasty habit of joking around.

Hilde blushed a little frowning at the grinning youth, "No, nosy much?"

Duo rubbed the back of his head, "A little blunt huh? Sorry."

Hilde smiled hugging her books, it was not like Duo was being hurtful, "It's all right Duo, it's hard not to wonder about him."

"Ah Hilde, so this is the new student?" Dorothy asked as she walked up frowning at his braid, it was impressive, "Interesting hair."

"Hello Dorothy," Hilde greeted, nodding at the blonde who had come up to them.

"So fitting in?" Dorothy asked sweetly, she was friendly when it suited her.

Duo grinned back use to her type, "Yeah, thanks Blondie."

"Quaint," Dorothy responded before turning, "Trowa dear, a moment if you would?"

Dark green eyes blinked as they met rich violet before the young man turned to Dorothy, the new guy had interesting eyes. "Yes?" Trowa asked as he rerolled his sleeves, he was use to Dorothy's false sweetness and it was just something he tried to ignore.

"Relena would like to talk to you," Dorothy informed the other unfazed, "Busy?"

"A little yeah," Trowa answered crossing his arms, he was not in the mood for either blonde princess just then. Relena was at least sincere, if not quite in touch with the real world at all times.

"Oh," Dorothy flicked her hair back over her shoulder, "Well, I won't keep you then."

Duo watched her go frowning at the blonde who could be the real life Page if she was a cheerleader too. ' _Oh yeah, they get along_ _ **real**_ _well, hm?'_

Hilde frowned, she hated bothering people when they were busy "Um…I really hate to brother you but…"

Trowa held up a hand cutting his friend short, "It's never a bother Hilde, what can I do for you?" Hilde was not one to abuse friendships or waste another's time busy or not.

Hilde smiled blushing a little, he was a sweetheart to friends, "I could use your help with the sets again…I know you're busy."

Trowa shook his head amused, Hilde was adorable when she was try not to bother people, "Oh please, you know Dorothy."

"You do have a point," Hilde agreed knowing the blonde could grated on one's nerves, even ones as calm as Trowa's.

Trowa nodded, Hilde was one of the few who really seemed to get him, "Just get me a list like before."

"You're the Best!" Hilde cried hugging Trowa one armed, she was one of the few who could get away with it.

"Whatever," Trowa teased, laughing when she smacked his arm with a pout, she was a huggy person.

"Jerk. Oh, I'm sorry, this is Duo Maxwell, he just moved here." Hilde smiled at the braided youth, he was really a great guy so far.

Trowa took the other's hand with a smile, "Hey. Stick close to this one, she'll take good care of you."

"Ignore him," Hilde teased getting between them, something she normally did when a clingy girl was involved.

"Nice way to say thank you," Trowa sighed crossing his arms at the purple haired girl, he wasn't much for thank yous either.

Hilde turned, smiling up at him sweetly, "It does you some good to get your hand smacked now and then."

Trowa smirked at that, Hilde was a great bantering partner even when they were both in a hurry, "I'll see you around Hilde, Duo it was nice meeting you."

"You too!" Duo called as Trowa walked off turning to look over his shoulder, he smiled at the half wave, he loved the guy's sense of humor.

"See, nice yes?" Hilde asked coming up beside Duo, she still remembered the day she had moved in, his smile had not changed since then.

"Very," Duo answered before frowning, "So what's the deal between him and Dorothy?"

Hilde sighed, that question was hard to answer, "Well, you see Relena is the queen of the school, not spoiled really, and Dorothy is her right hand women. There is just something about her that irks Trowa, even Quatre is weary of her, and he just loves everybody."

Duo nodded knowing the type, he liked them normally, "Quatre?"

"He's a sweet kid, rich, does a lot of work with Relena too," Hilde did not mention the fact there were plenty of rumors about the sweet blonde and the mysterious Trowa.

"He shy too?" Duo asked, figuring she knew most of the elite and he saw no reason not to take Trowa's advice.

"Very," Hilde answered before looking down at her watch, "Come on I have a staff meeting."

Duo blinked, but fell in beside the hurrying girl, "I can come?"

"Sure, who knows maybe you can act?" Hilde had no idea, but she had a theory he would become very popular very soon.

Duo had never thought about acting, but he loved people and attention so who knew, "No joke?"

 **...Just Too Good To Be True...**

"Hey Cat!" Hilde called spotting the blonde easily, "You already missed him."

"Oh…it was nothing important," Quatre smiled at the new student he had heard about, "Hello Duo."

"Hiya Quatre," Duo greeted shaking the pale blonde's hand, he had such a cute smile just like a little kid.

"Can I help you with anything?" Hilde asked setting her books down on the edge of the stage, Quatre was normally very busy as well.

"Actually yes," Quatre answered turning, "Relena wanted to know if you had any thoughts for the next play."

Hilde nodded, the lady liked to know about things in advanced, "I was thinking legends, but I'm not sure which one yet."

"What like fairytales?" Duo asked curious, plays were normally stuff like that, hello Shakespeare anyone?

"Basically," Hilde answered turning to the brunette, "Why got one?"

"Who me?" Duo asked when they both turned to look at him, he shook his head hands up, "No, no, no ideas here."

Quatre hid a laugh behind his hand, "I think she'll like that, thank you both."

"Any time!" Hilde called as Quatre walked away, he worked too hard, it was only high school.

Duo smiled, for a rich popular kid he sure was a prince, "He's so cute, like a kitten or somethin'."

Hilde giggled agreeing with Duo, it was too much fun to tease him sometimes, "You'd make him blush."

"Awness!" Duo cried covering his cheeks getting more laughs, he was really starting to like it here.

"Don't Duo," Hilde playfully warned, wiping her eyes, "Sylvia hey!"

Sylvia smiled as she came up to the pair, "Hey boss lady. I've been working on the costume sketches."

"We don't even have an idea yet," Hilde reminded her wardrobe and make up head.

Sylvia nodded before smiling a knowing smile, "Fantasy is fantasy, look flowy things!"

Duo chuckled as he looked over Hilde's shoulder at the sketch pad, "Nice, I'd wear that."

"It's for a girl Duo," Hilde informed him before thinking that over.

"So?" Duo protested unconcerned, "All actors were dudes once anyway right? Besides I look _ravishing_ in purple!" He flicked his bangs, he was a pretty as any girl, and purple was his color.

"I know, I simply _adore_ this one," Sylvia turned the page to a pale blue off the shoulder gown, she was a hopeless romantic.

"Totally you," Duo agreed moving to stand beside her, she had a real knack for detail most ignored.

Hilde sighed, at least someone was working, "Syl where is Mark?"

"Shop room taking innovatory with about half the others, the other half went for pizza," Sylvia answered looking up, "No Trowa?"

"Busy today," Hilde answered, the guy did have other clubs demanding his skills, "Besides we don't even have a plot yet."

Sylvia sighed looking down at her work, "But he's good too."

"He can draw too?" Duo asked looking up from the colorful images, if she called him good he was ready to be impressed.

Sylvia smiled closing her sketchbook, "Oh sure. Say can you act?"

"Never tried," Duo admitted, he had been wondering the same thing on the way here.

"Really? You should really try, you have presence…Hilde?" Sylvia asked as she set her work down next to Hilde's books.

Hilde gave the pair a glance before shrugging, "Go ahead, it's not like anyone is using the stage."

 **...Just Too Good To Be True...**

"I _so_ hate mazes," Duo muttered as he glared at the same poster he had passed five minutes or so ago.

"It's only a maze when you're in a hurry Duo," Trowa assured the new student as he fell in beside him, he had learned that the hard way.

"Oh hey!" Duo greeted, amazed the other had appeared just like a guardian angel and with no praying required, nice.

Trowa smiled as he walked, "Hey. Hilde talk you into helping too?" That girl had a gift of getting people to do what she wanted, at least she used her gifts for good…mostly.

"Nope…OK kinda," Duo admitted, it had not been hard, he liked to be useful when he could. "But I also like to help people, like you. So you act too?"

Trowa chuckled at the teasing tone, Hilde would just love that, "No."

"Shy?" Duo teased as he walked into the auditorium followed by Trowa, he was starting to like the place.

"Oh good you found him," Hilde greeted the pair as she walked around the stage, cell phone still to her ear.

Duo leaned close, hand in front of his mouth, "Did I find you, or did you find me?"

Trowa shrugged, watching Hilde pace as she talked, "Don't ask. Hil?"

"Hold that thought," Hilde ordered holding up her hand, "Mark we do not need that much wood we need. Because we don't have an idea yet. Because. Because. Trowa you're a man talk to him." The purple haired girl handed Trowa the phone, turning to Duo and Sylvia, "You come."

Sylvia frowned walking up, "Which you?" Duo shrugged when she looked at him, he had just gotten there with Trowa.

"Him," Hilde answered pointing at Duo, "Sylvia show Trowa what you have once he straightens Mark out."

"What am I God now?" Trowa demanded as Hilde gave Duo a shove towards the stage, she would love that too.

"Use logic there Spock, it's what you're good at, you move," Hilde ordered walking off leaving Trowa to do what he did best, trouble shoot.

"Bye and good luck!" Duo called as he was ushered along, he looked forward to hearing about how this all worked out latter.

Trowa sighed shaking his head, "Stop talking and put down the hammer. Yes I know no one needs you, it's a concept."

Sylvia sighed as she sat down on the edge of the stage, "Be nice, he does mean well."

"Don't care. Mark just go home. Yes I know. Home-now," Trowa snapped the phone shut with a sigh, sometimes he just wanted to shot someone.

"Need to sit down?" Sylvia asked knowing Mark had the knack for driving those around him insane.

"Maybe," Trowa answered leaning against solid wood, at least Dorothy had a brain.

Sylvia took the phone from graceful fingers, "Good, sitting is best for sketch work."

 **...Just Too Good To Be True...**

"They always like that?" Duo asked, nodding to the pair sitting on the edge of the stage heads together.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Hilde answered dismissively, use to Sylvia and Trowa working so closely together. Duo watched Trowa work as Sylvia talked and teased with her hands. "A lot of the artwork around the school is theirs, they work really well together."

"They look like it," Duo agreed as Trowa shook his head at the pretty blonde, you had to get someone to work well with them, was it really so easy?

"You all right?" Hilde asked frowning at the tone, they were just working, it was nothing to get depressed over.

"Just trying to figure him out," Duo answered frowning in thought. "In my last school the cute talented ones all acted like God's personal gifts to man, but not here."

"Gushing thank yous embarrass him," Hilde informed the other smiling absently, "He helps when and where he can, it's not worth a thank you, or so he says. Quatre is the same way only worst, don't tell him I told you."

"Sure thing boss lady," Duo promised before rubbing his chin, "Ever see Cats?"

"Just commercials, why?" Hilde asked sure the braided youth had an idea forming, he seemed to think well on his feet.

Duo bit his lip, sometimes he was not as confident as he acted, "Just a thought but…everyone seems to love cat people."

Hilde rubbed her chin in thought, "Well, work with the artsy types, and I'll run it by her majesty. We'll meet the day after tomorrow and work everything out."

"Cool, see ya then," Duo promised smiling, maybe this helping thing was not so hard after all?

"Later, oh and coffee is your friend," Hilde smiled leaving on that cryptic note, she was sure Duo would get it.

"OK…Huh?" Duo frowned as Hilde walked away before turning back to the artsy types, "Oh."

 **...Just Too Good To Be True...**

"I'll get you a colored CD ready for tomorrow, or should I just e-mail it?" Sylvia asked as she closed her book and glanced at her watch.

Trowa shrugged as he sat down on a crate, "Whichever is easiest, don't work too hard."

"You too!" Sylvia called as she walked off with a wave, it was time to get home and get to work again.

Trowa stretched blinking up at Duo, surprised the braided youth was still hanging around, "Oh hey."

"Hiya…here drink this," Duo held out the mug watching dark eyes look from it to him, "So progress?"

Trowa smiled accepting the offered mug, "Thanks, and yes, some." Things were coming along nicely, and that always put him in a good mood, as did caffeine.

Duo sat down on the crate across from him, hands on smooth wood between his legs, smiling when Trowa sipped his coffee, "No big. So what do you think of cats?"

"Cats?" Trowa asked crossing his legs before resting the mug on his leg, that was a very random question.

"Yeah, you know cute, furry ears, tails," Duo teased swishing his braid like a tail, fuck short hair.

Trowa arched a gold kissed brow at him, "I know what a cat is Duo, I have been teased about being one all my life."

Duo looked him over and grinned, he would not mind being a mouse, "Oh I bet." Trowa rolled his eyes at him before sipping his coffee again, cats had mean streaks people seemed to forget about. "What?"

"Why ask?" Trowa answered returning his mug to his knee, joking aside he was curious.

"Cat people in flowy clothes," Duo answered before shrugging, "Loveless meets Inuyasha kinda thing."

Trowa tilted his head at the braided youth, it seemed he was as interesting as he appeared, "Intriguing thought."

"Thanks," Duo smiled before frowning, "Wait, you understood what I just said? The cute perfect people _never_ understand what I say."

Trowa blinked at the rambling, not sure how serious he meant that, "OK Stereotyping much?"

"Well excuse me _Yukito_ ," Duo teased back, thinking of the only cute perfect person he knew that also helped out clubs, ah CLAMP.

"Who?" Trowa asked frowning, he did not know the name only a handful of Yuki, despite common jokes he did not know everything.

"I'll bring a visual aid latter," Duo promised, wondering if he would he would agree Yukito looked a little like Quatre only in gray? "So, you like the whole cat people in flowy clothes thing?"

"Just don't get the gamers started," Trowa answered shaking his head, some of those people were just insane no way around it.

"Yeah, skimpy clothes and armor is not the best for school," Duo agreed though the ears were cute, he could see Trowa with ears and a tail.

"No, not really," Trowa frowned at the absent smile but let it go, "So, you want to start working on it?"

Duo blinked when he realized Trowa had just asked to work with him, "I need to get home."

Trowa glanced at his own watch and sighed, "Yeah, it is pretty easy to lose all track of time working. "The young man stood use to long days and nights, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hey Cy?" Duo called as he walked past him smiling when he stopped, will wonders never cease?

Trowa turned at the nickname, Duo seemed the type to use them often, "Yeah?"

Duo smiled when he was not told to not call him Cy, "Thanks."

"For what?" Trowa asked not sure what the other felt he had to thank him for, but wanting to know where he would normally just write it off.

"For reminding me popular people are not always complete assholes," Duo answered, it felt good to be accepted by the people who mattered.

Trowa smirked running his fingers through long bangs, "Anytime Duo."

Duo smiled at the clear glimpse of both eyes before the other was gone leaving him alone with his thoughts. ' _Yeah I'm not crushing on him…nope not at all…as if._ '

 **...Just Too Good To Be True...**

If you found this fic interesting then you may enjoy my college set fic 'I'm no Angel' you may want to enjoy, it is also 2x3x2. I have chapter 2 written out but not typed up so this probably won't see an update until spring time at the earliest unless my Muses quite down and let me do some serious typing, I type so slow.


End file.
